Ouran's Sport Festival School Competition
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: Lomba pertama: Lomba Rintang Makanan.............Ah. Terlihat ada satu peserta yang kelihatannya sudah sempoyongan. Apakah dia akan gugur ataukah dia akan terus lanjut sampai rintangan terakhir. Kita tunggu saja! Chapter 4! UP date! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**H****allo para senpai**. Ma'af kalau fic pertama saya tidak bagus,aneh dan lebay. Tapi saya harap fic kedua saya ini agak lebih baik dari yang pertama. Fic yang kedua saya ini bercerita tentang Ouran Host Club,yang mengadakan sebuah event. Event ini akan membuat sejarah baru di dunia. Mari silakan di nikmati.  
_**Enjoy This Story**__**.  
**_**H****allo para senpai**. Ma'af kalau fic pertama saya tidak bagus,aneh dan lebay. Tapi saya harap fic kedua saya ini agak lebih baik dari yang pertama. Fic yang kedua saya ini bercerita tentang Ouran Host Club,yang mengadakan sebuah event. Event ini akan membuat sejarah baru di dunia. Mari silakan di nikmati.  
_**Enjoy This Story**__**.**__**  
**_  
___*****__**Ouran's Sport Festival Competition ***_

Berawal di pagi yang amat sangat tenang **(seharusnya).** Tapi,tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari kencang.

**"DRAP. DRAP. DRAP. DRAP. CIIIIIIIITTTT." **

**"BRAAKK!!!". **

**"Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya!"**. Seru pemuda berambut pirang dengan semangat.

"Ada apa,Tamaki?!" timpal Kyoya balik.

"Kenapa kau jangan pernah lagi masuk ke ruangan klub sambil menggebrak pintu! Nanti rusak. Kalau rusak harus di perbaiki dan akan keluar biaya perbaikan yang membuat pendapatan klub berkurang!". Katanya sambil memasang wajah seperti setan **(Black Kyoya Mode On).**

"I. Iya. Ma. Ma. Ma'af". Kata Tamaki sambil pasang tampang anjing yang ketakutan.

"Emang! Ketua klub kita itu agak terlalu bodoh". Kata Hikaru dan Kaoru barengan.

"Ada apa sich. Tama-chan?". Tanya Honey sambil makan _strawberry shortcake. _

Haruhi dan Mori hanya diam tanpa komentar apapun.

"Ada ide percobaan apa lagi sekarang Tamaki?". Tanya Kyoya lagi.

"Aku ada ide yang spektakuler,mutakhir,ter-up-to-date. Dan lain-lain. Dan lain-lain". Katanya dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. **( Sampai-sampai di buat untuk bakar marsmallow sama anak-anak lain).**

"Iya,cepat. Apa idemu? Jangan buang-buang waktu. Waktu adalah uang. Dan uang adalah segalanya!". Kata Kyoya dengan tak kalah semangatnya.

"Sudah! Stop! Nanti klub kita bisa kebakaran karena semangat kalian yang terlalu berkobar-kobar!". Kata Haruhi dengan tampang yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Haruhi ma'afkan ayah yang terlalu semangat ini" membatin dalam hati,sambil nangis**(lebay,dech).**

"Oh,iya. Gini aku punya sebuah ide". Kata Tamaki kembali bersemangat.

"Apa itu?". Seru semuanya **(kecuali Mori dan Kyoya).**

"Ideku adalah........". Kata Tamaki di basa-basi'in.

Tetapi entah kenapa semua terbawa suasana hingga mereka pun berdebar-debar.

"Ideku adalah kalau kita mengadakan Festival olahraga lagi". Kata Tamaki dengan semangatnya.

Tapi teman-temannya...

**"GUBRAKKK!!!".**

"Bukannya kita dulu pernah membuat membuat acara yang sama!?". Kata Kyoya dengan _stay cool_.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Ini adalah Festival olahraga yang beda daripada yang dulu,yang pernah kita adakan. Karena,ini akan jadi kompetisi antar sekolah!".

"**APPPPPPAA A???!!!".** Seru anak-anak se-host klub **(cuma 6 anak,kok).**

"Tapi karena pesertanya bakal banyak yang ikutan. Jadi,Festival olahraga ini akan berlangsung selama seminggu. Gimana?".

"Ya. Gak pa-pa,sich. Tapi apa sudah dapat izin dari direktur sekolah?" Tanya Kyoya.

"Kalau soal itu. Mari kita semua pergi ke kantor direktur sekolah. Mumpung orangnya ada di sekolah". Ajak Tamaki.

"Baiklah". Kata semuanya agak enggan.

"Ayo jangan lemes gitu. Yang semangat". Kata Tamaki.

Mereka pun berjalan di lorong-lorong kelas menuju ruang kantor direktur sekolah. Pada saat mereka berjalan melewati kelas-kelas. Para murid cewek pada manggil-manggil mereka.

**"KYAA**. **Tuan Tamaki".**

**"Tuan Kyoya".**

**"Hikaru-Kaoru". **

**"Honey-senpaiii". **

**"Haruhi". **

**"Kak Mori".**

Teriak murid-murid cewek **HISTERIS(LEBAY,DECH!!!** **Tapi... Mereka emang keren. Kyaaaaaa. Tamaki. Hikaru-Kaoru)-(Author mulai gila)**. Setibanya di depan pintu kantor direktur sekolah. Tamaki agak mundur dan menyuruh yang lain untuk duluan.

"Kau kenapa Tamaki?". Tanya Kyoya.

"Gak pa-pa,kok. Cuma agak ngeri". Jawab Tamaki.

**(Ya,secara. Kalau ayahnya Tamaki ketemu sama anaknya di akan menjahilinya). **

**"OOOOOOH,BEGITU!?". **Kata mereka serempak sambil menyeret Tamaki untuk masuk ke dalam.

**"TOK. TOK. TOK".**

"Ya,silakan masuk!". Sahut seseorang yang ada di dalam.

"Ada apa? Kok rame-rame kesini!?".

"Begini,pak. Kami punya sebuah rencana tentang sebuah event. Event-nya adalah festival di festival ini kita akan mengundang sekolahan-sekolahan festival olahraga kali ini akan jadi sebuah. Dan kami kesini mau minta izin penyelenggaraan acara tersebut. Dan ini rancangan event tersebut. Berisi tentang seberapa besar lapangan yang akan di gunakan,peralatan dan barang-barang yang akan di gunakan. Termasuk anggaran biayanya". Rinci Kyoya menggantikan Tamaki yang sedari tadi sembunyi da belakang teman-ttemannya dan seseorang yang tak bisa di andalkan.**(Author di lempari Kuma-chan milik Tamaki. Tapi kemudian Tamaki muncul di depan author dan meminta kembali Kuma-channya).**

"Baiklah. Kalau semuanya sudah beres,kusetujui rencana ini. Dan tugas kalian sekarang adalah menyurvei sekolah-sekolah yang akan kita undang dalam event ini". Kata direktur sekolah mengomandoi.

"Baik,pak!!!!!!!!!!!!" . Teriak merek abersama-sama.

"Hah!? Cuma begitu saja?! Gak ada seru-serunya!". Komentar Hikaru dan Kaoru bersamaan.

"Yah,mungkin karena ayah meras bosan. Karena tidak ada acara apa-apa". Komentar Tamaki.

"Yah,sudahlah. Mari kita buat undangan untuk sekolah-sekolah lain yang akan ikut. Ikut atau tidak itu masalah mereka sendiri". Ajak Kyoya dengan tetap _stay cool_ (**semua pada membeku,karena **_**AC**_** di ruangan menunjukkan suhu -10 derajat celcius).**

"Baiklah. Ayo kita buat festival ini jadi yang paling meriah,daripada sebelumnya!". Kata Tamaki dengan semangat **'45.**

**TBC.............................. **

**Owari………………………………………………………….**

**Ah~** Akhirnya selesai. Tapi ini masih chapter 1. Chapter 2-nya bercerita tentang.... **B****la-bla-bla-bla. ****U****ps.** Ma'af. Kalau di ceritakan sekarang nanti gak ada yang baca chapter 2,dong. Nah,sekolah mana yang akan mereka undang?.

Siapa saja yang akan muncul di chapter 2?  
**APAKAH ADA YANG REQUEST CHARA ANIME APA ATAU SIAPA? ATAU ANIME APA?**

**S****ilakan review.........................  
****S****EE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ....................................................................**  
**R****eview,yaaa...............**  
**J****angan Lupaaa............ ****R****eviewww...................**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo,Senpai!!!!! **Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fic_** OSFC**_ ini. Terima kasih buat Senpai yang udah review. Tapi gak ada yang ngasih masukan tentang sekolah-sekolah yang akan di undang?! Hah! Ya udah. Sekarang ceritanya tambah seru aja,lho. Penuh dengan kejutan-kejutan dari sekolah yang mereka undang. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak-anak Host Club? Lihat aja ndiri.

**~Enjoy This Story~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anak-anak Ouran pun sekarang sedang sibuk menyusun acara dan tempat. Tapi sebenernya,sich. Cuma sibuk nyiapin undangan buat ngundang sekolah-sekolah lain. Yang nyiapin lapangan ma tempat duduk penonton adalah sekolahan.

"Wah,repot juga,nich!? Nyurvei sekolahan dan buat undangan!! Duh,capeknya!!!". Keluh Kyoya.

"Iya! Udah gitu kita harus ngetik kata-kata yang pantas untuk isi undangan". Seru Hikaru dan Kaoru bersamaan.

"Marilah kita berdoa. Supaya,Festival olahraga ini lancar,aman dan tidak ada hambatan maupun halangan". Ajak Tamaki (Gak pantes).

**"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".** Seru semuanya ngalah-ngalahin orang jama'ah sholat di masjid.

Selang 6 jam telah berlalu. Semua anak Host Club sekarang sedang beristirahat dengan tenang** [(R.I.P).Gak,ding. Masa' mereka mati]** sambil minum teh dan makan kue. "A~h. Akhirnya selesai juga undangan-undangan itu!!". Kata Tamaki sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu,kemudian mari kita antarkan undangan-undangan ini ke sekolah-sekolah yang di tuju". Kata Kyoya.

"Kenapa gak pake pos kilat aja,sich!!!???". Seru si kembar.

"Karena,nanti akan makan biaya banyak dan belum tentu undangan-undangan ini akan sampai seminggu sebelum hari festival di adakan. Lagipula kita juga bisa mengamati sekolah lawan". Kata Kyoya penuh siasat.

**"Wah. Ada maksud terselubung,tuch!!!???". **Batin anak-anak yang lain.

1 jam telah berlalu. Dan kini anak-anak Host Club telah bersiap untuk berangkat mengantarkan undangan-undangan tersebut.

"Setiap anak membawa 5 undangan,kemudian kita menyebar ke alamat yang di tuju". 

**"NGERTI???!!!".** Komando Tamaki.

"Aye-aye,Sir!!!". Jawab mereka.

Kemudian mereka pun berpencar dan menuju ke alamat yang di tujukan oleh undangan tersebut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~Tamaki POV:**

Akhirnya Tamaki pun tiba di sekolah pertama yaitu

**JENG.......JENG.....................JENGGG......**  
"Hah?! Akatsuki Free School???!!!". Batin Tamaki sambil melihat suasana sekolah itu.

"Surem amat???!!!". Batin Tamaki sambil nelen ludah. Dia pun memantapkan hati,kemudian melangkah masuk ke halaman sekolah. Waktu dia ada di halaman,dia pun kaget. Karena ada anak yang teriak-teriak

**"Ledakan adalah Seni dan Seni adalah Ledakan". **Teriak seorang anak.

**"BOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!".**

Seketika itu juga Tamaki pun sontak terkejut karena kaget. Dia pun langsung menoleh kepada anak berambut pirang itu.

"Hah?! Kok ada banci di sekolahan ini?!". Katanya.

**"Hei!? Apa loe kata,un?!".** Jawabnya gak terima.

"Ah. Enggak kok. Aku cuma..........".

"Cuma apa,un?". Tanya Deidara dengan kesal.

"Aku cuma mau tanya di mana ruang OSIS di sekolah ini?".

"Oh. Kalau itu masuk aja. Trus,nanti belok kanan,lurus,kiri,kanan,lurus,mentok nanti belok kiri. Nah,itu ruang OSIS". Terangnya.

"Oh,iya. Makasich". Jawab Tamaki sambil gemetaran.

Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya **(emangnya dia traveling??????!!!).** Waktu dia pergi menuju ruang OSIS **(gak cocok. Cocoknya ruang kepala geng) **dia juga melihat-lihat kelas yang di lewatinya. Dia pun terheran-heran.

"Kok ada tanaman pemakan serangga raksasa di dalam kelas?!". Batin Tamaki heran.

"Ini juga laki-laki kok mainan ama boneka?!".

"Nich,cowok dari tadi ngaca......aja terus. Khawatir keriputnya nambah?!".

"Ah. Akhirnya sampai juga. Permis.........si!!!".

"Ya,bentar!!!". Sahut seorang anak cewek.

"Baik~".

"KETUA!!! Cepet beresin buku-buku (bokep) mu!!! Terus bersihkan juga ruangan ini!!! Kita kedatangan tamu!!! Cepat!!!"Komando cewek tadi.

"Iya~". Jawab si ketua dengan malas. **"PRANG....KROMPYANG......BRAK.....BRUK....DUAR....". (Hehoh bener,tuch!? Bersih-bersih atau bertengkar?!).**

1 minutes.........

2 minutes.........

3 minutes.........

Akhirnya hening mendera. Dan.

** "Krieeettt". **Suara pintu di buka.

"Silakan masuk!!!".

"Baik".

"Ma'af. Telah membuatmu menunggu lama. Silakan duduk".

"Ah. Seragam itu. Jangan-jangan kamu dari Ouran High School,ya?!". Tanya si cewek.

"I. Iya". Jawab Tamaki agak ketakutan.

Karena melihat si ketua.

"Ah. Ma'af terlambat. Perkenalkan saya Konan wakil ketua **OSIS** di sekolah ini** (Bukannya ini Free School!? Kok ada OSIS-nya?!).** Dan ini Pein si ketua **(Geng) OSIS** sekolah ini!!!". Memperkenalkan si ketua sambil menjitaknya,karena dia molor waktu di perkenalkan.

"Ah,iya. Gue ketua **(Geng) **di sini. Ada maksud apa kau kemari?". Di jitak lagi ama Konan,karena gak sopan.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin tamu kita!!!". Kata Konan dengan efek petir yang menggelegar.

"...................". Tamaki cuma bisa diam tanpa kata.

"Oh,. Saya cuma mau mengantarkan undangan Festival Olahraga. Saya berharap kalian mau ikut memeriahkan Festival ini". Pinta Tamaki.

"Huh. Baiklah. Kami ikut!!!". Jawab Pein dengan semangat.

**"Bodoh!!! Emangnya semua anak-anak setuju untuk ikut?!".** Bentak Konan ke Pein. 

**"Ya!!! Kami setuju!!!".** Seru anak-anak yang sedari tadi nguping di luar.

"Aduh. Capek,dech! Ma'af,ya. Kalau mereka semua tidak sopan". Kata Konan.

"Iya. Gak pa-pa". Jawab Tamaki.

**At The Same Time~**

**  
~Haruhi POV:**

"Permisi. Saya mau mengantarkan undangan!"

"Iya,makasich".

**At The Same Time~**

**  
~Kyoya POV:**  
"Hai. Para pengawal keluarga Otori. Kirim undangan ini ke tempat tujuan masing-masing!!! **Cepat,laksanakan!!!".**

**"Baik!!!Tuan muda!!!".**

**  
At The Same Time~**

**  
~Hikaru and Kaoru POV:**

"Nah. Selesai,dech. Semuanya!". Kata Hikaru.

**"Yups! **Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah". Ajak Kaoru.

"Ayo!".

**At The Same Time~**

**  
~Mori and Honey POV:**

"Takashi sudah semua?". Tanya Honey.  
"Kluk". Jawab Mori. "Kalau gitu mari kita kembali ke sekolahan!".

**TBC...................................................**

Ah~ akhirnya selesai juga. Ma'af saya cuma bisa nyeritain tentang satu sekolah saja. Capek. Karena sekolahan yang di undang ada 35 sekolah. Tapi di chapter 3 selanjutnya yang ikut cuma sedikit. Jadi,nantikan saja chapter berikutnya. Siapa tahu **"your favourite chara" **akan muncul.  
**Dan saya ucapkan met hari persahabatan dan HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Ku tunggu review-nya.**

**See You On The Next Chapter And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallooooooo. Senpai!!!!!!!!  
Apa kabar??? Ma'af,ya kalau chapter 2 ceritanya terlalu singkat. Itu karena saya buatnya malem-malem. Jadi ma'af kalau yang ku munculkan cuma 1 sekolah aja. Tapi sekarang akan saya beberkan semua sekolah-sekolah yang ikut. Kalau yang di undang,sich banyak. Tapi banyak yang gak ikut. Karena beda tempat dan gak punya ongkos buat pergi ke Ouran. Ingin tahu ceritanya seperti apa? Baca aja ndiri. _Enjoy This Story.  
_

_Ouran's Sport Festival Competition  
_

_*The first day of sport festival*_

Pagi hari. Hari senin. Pukul 06.30 waktu setempat. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara **"CUIII......CUIII......CUIII......"."BLAR!!! BLAR!!! BLAR!!! DUARRR!!!".**

**"**_**Ouran's Sport Festival Competition**_ **(hari pertama)** **dimulai!!!!!!".** Kata direktur sekolah dengan semangat '45.

"Selamat datang dan selamat berjuang!!! Bapak ucapkan untuk sekolah-sekolah yang mau menghadiri undangan kami. Sekarang marilah kita mengheningkan cipta dan berdoa untuk ketertiban dan keamanan event ini. Dan semoga selesai tanpa ada satu masalah pun yang terjadi". Imbuh pak direktur.

Kyoya selaku pembawa acara sekarang mengambil alih mike yang sempat di kuasai oleh direktur sekolah.

" Saya akan membacakan nama-nama sekolah yang mengikuti festival ini". Kata Kyoya.

" Bagi yang nama sekolahnya di panggil harap ada satu perwakilan yang naik ke panggung untuk mengambil headband sebagai ciri dari sekolah masing-masing". Terang Kyoya.

"Baik. Akan saya panggil mulai dari Akatsuki Free School,silakan naik kemari".

**1 **_**minutes...**_**  
**

**5 **_**minutes...  
**_

**15 **_**minutes...  
**_

"Akatsuki Free School di harapkan kehadirannya di panggung". Kata Kyoya agak kesal.

Namun tiba-tiba dari atas muncul sesuatu...

" Itu burung". Kata Tamaki.

" Tidak. Itu pesawat". Komentar si kembar bersamaan.

"Waaahhh. Itu burung dari tanah liat!!!???". Seru mereka serentak.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang turun dari burung itu. Dia adalah...... Si banci**...(di bom. Author mati seketika. The end) [tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi. Ada seberkas cahaya yang melewati author dan kemudian author hidup kembali dan membalas dendam] {WOI. Kapan selesainya nich cerita???!!!}.  
**Ups,salah. Deidara turun dari kendaraannya. Kemudian pasang tampang sok cool **(banci kok pasang tampang cool?! Gak pantes! Tapi kenapa?! Semua Deidara mania pada tepar?!). **

" Ma'af,un. Kami telat. Karena takut ketinggalan acara,un! Jadi mereka ku tinggal di jalan,un". Kata Deidara.

" Baiklah. Tak apa. Yang penting ada perwakilannya". Kata Kyoya dengan heran.

Tiba-tiba dari arah gerbang masuk terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang tengah berlari kencang.

" Hei~ semuanya~ aku sudah duluan,un~".

"Kau curang,sich. Padahal peraturannya kita berlomba. kita berlomba. Siapa yang sampai duluan di Ouran,dia yang bakalan jadi wakil dari sekolah kita. Tapi kau make kendaraanmu jadi bisa sampe lebih dulu. Kenapa dia yang jadi perwakilan,sich?!". Protes Tobi.

" Ya. Karena dia ribut aja dari tadi makanya dia ku lempar dengan ketapel raksasa. Biar dia sampai. Lagian yang berlomba,khan. Cuma kalian berdua". Kata Pein.

" Emang,sich. Cuma kami berdua yang lomba. Habis kalian semua tidak mau ikutan,sich!!!". Kata Tobi sewot.

"Ya,maleslah. Kita aja ini udah gak punya biaya buat ongkos ke sini. Udah jaraknya 100 km. Brangkatnya hari jum'at dini hari juga". Protes Sasori.

" Iya. Nanti kalau aku kurang tidur. Keriputku jadi nambah. Awas kalian!!!". Itachi berkomentar sambil mengirimkan death glare ke kawan se-timnya.

" I... I... Iya... Kami minta ma'af". Kata Deidara dan Tobi berbarengan.

**(Udah. Nambah,tuch! Malah tambah banyak!?).**

" Ya. Baiklah. Ini silahkan headband-nya". Ucap Kyoya sambil menyerahkan headband berwarna orange dengan inisial **AFS** tersebut.

" Iya~ Terima kasih,un!!! Nich,sob. Satu-satu,ya!!! Jangan berebut,un!". Kata Deidara.

**Singkat cerita.................**

**-o-Dari **_**Britannia High School**_**.** Perwakilan oleh Lelouch **(para fans Lulu histeris. Termasuk si author).** Dia mendapatkan headband berwarna ungu berinisial **BHS.**

**-o-Dari **_**Azumano High School**_ perwakilan oleh Hiwatari **(entah kenapa sesaat tiba-tiba suasana jadi freeze. Karena ekspresinya terlalu dingin,tuch).** Dia mendapat headband berwarna dark purple dengan inisial **AHS.**

**-o-Dari **_**Alchemist High School Academy**_ perwakilan oleh Edward (si kontet akhirnya muncul,juga. **(=author di lempar baju zirah. Yang ternyata adalah Alphonse).  
**

**Alphonse POV:  
**" Kakak. Mengapa kau lempar aku ke author?". Keluhnya.  
" Aku khan gak mau di lempar ke author. Aku maunya di lempar ke cewek aja".

**( APAAA???!!!!!! LOE KATA GUE BUKAN CEWEK???!!!". Author mbuang Al ke lava gunung berapi Vesuvius yang ada di Pompeii,Italia).**

**" Oh,no. Help,me"**. Jerit Al. **Al POV end.  
**Dia mendapat headband warna merah dengan singkatan nama sekolahnya,yaitu:**AHSA**.

-o-**Dari **_**Domino High School**_ perwakilan oleh Atem,mendapat headband berinisial **DHS** dengan warna red purple.

**-o-Dari **_**American Football Academy**_ perwakilan oleh Hiruma. Mendapatkan headband berwarna merah hitam dengan inisial **AFA**. Ketika Hiruma naik ke panggung anak-anak pada ketakutan semuanya,karena mereka semua pada lihat ada bayangan setan di belakangnya.

**-o-Dari **_**Royal Amulet High School**_ perwakilan oleh Ikuto,mendapat headband warna hijau muda dengan inisial **RAHS**.

**-o-Dari **_**Konoha High School**_**. **Perwakilan oleh Sasuke **(para Sasuke mania pada tepar,karena kekerenannya).** Dia mendapat headband warna blue black dengan inisial **KnHS**.

**-o-Dari Cross Academy**. Perwakilan oleh Kaname,mendapat headband warna perak berinisial **CrAc**.

**-o-Dari **_**Karakura High School**_ perwakilan oleh _Ichigo _yang mendapatkan headband berwarna hitam berinisial **Kr2HS**.

**Dari **_**Kingdom of Kira High School**_perwakilan oleh _Light._ Mendapat headband warna putih dengan inisial **K2HS.  
**

**-o-Dari **_**Clamp High School**_ perwakilan oleh Kamui. Mendapatkan headband berwarna coklat muda,berinisial **ClHS.**

**-o-Sedangkan Ouran** sendiri mendapat headband berwarna emas,dengan inisial **OHS (pastinya)**.  
**(Selesai sudah singkat ceritanya).** "Dengan ini kami selaku penyelenggara mengucapkan selamat berjuang!!! _**GANBATTE!!!!!!**_". Kata Kyoya selaku pembawa acara.** "Dengan ini ku ucapkan kompetisi festival olahraga Ouran dimulai!!!".** Kata pak direktur sekolah dengan semangat '45.

**TBC...........**

Owari............  


Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga,nich. Chapter 3. Walau kelihatannya bakalan jadi cerita gaje. Sudah dulu,ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.

_**Don't forget RnR………………………………………………………  
**_

_**See You On The Next Story………………………………………………………………… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Halooo. Zero-chan di sini.** Apa kabar para readers sekalian? Ma'af kalau saya baru upload sekarang. Saya lupa dengan fic yang ini dan yang satunya lagi **(untuk yang nunggu TNT chapter berikutnya. Di mohon kesabarannya, ya). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** OHS=Bisco Hatori, Fruit Basket=Natsuki Takaya, DN. Angel=Yukiru Sugisaki, Eyeshield 21=Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, FMA=Hiromu Arakawa, Yugi-oh=Kazuki Takahashi, Code Geass=Sunrise & Clamp, Shugo Chara=Peach-Pit, Naruto & Akatsuki=Masashi Kishimoto, Vampire Knight=Hino Matsuri, Bleach=Tite Kubo, Death Note=Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata, CLAMP=CLAMP.

**Ouran's Sport School Festival Comp.**

**Chapter 4. Part I.**

"Ya. Karena semua sekolah sudah hadir dan semuanya sudah mendapatkan ikat kepala masing-masing. Marilah kita awali kegiatan ini dengan membaca do'a menurut kepercayaan masing-masing, supaya festival olahraga ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar...". Kata Kyoya.

**"AAAMIIIIIINNN.......".** Sahut para peserta dengan serentak.

"Berdo'a...... Mulai!!!". Hening sejenak.

"Amin!!! Lomba pertama adalah jreng jreng jreng... lomba lari rintang makanan. Sesuai dengan namanya kita akan berlari mengelilingi sekolah dan setiap 50 meter sekali ada halang rintang yang harus kalian lewati yaitu makanan-makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para chef yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ouran. Jadi, silakan menikmati". Kata Kakashi yang menggantikan Kyoya sebagai host.

"Ke. Kenapa Kakashi-sensei ada di situ? Bukannya anda sedang menjalankan sebuah misi dari nenek Tsunade?". Tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dengan tidak sopannya.

"Memang aku sekarang sedang menjalankan misi". Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan tenangnya.

"Ah. Aku tahu. Jangan-jangan misi tersebut adalah....". Kata Sakura yang belum selesai kemudian di potong oleh Kakashi.

"Ya! Betul sekali!".

"Belum selesai ngomongnya...!?". Sahut Naruto dan Lee serempak.

"Oh?! Belum, ya?! Ups. Ma'af. Silakan lanjutkan!". Kata Kakashi.

"Jangan-jangan misi itu adalah menjadi host di sport fest-nya Ouran, ya?!". Lanjut Sakura.

"Yups! Benar sekali!!".** (Kapan lombanya di mulai?! Author geleng-geleng).**

"Kita sudahi dulu ngobrolnya. Pokoknya lomba pertama adalah lari rintang makanan. Setiap sekolah harus diwakili oleh seorang saja. Jadi jangan curang, ya. Jaraknya kurang lebih 1000 meter. Jadi kalian akan makan sebanyak 20 kali. Tapi tenang saja. Karena setelah makan kalian akan berlari lagi. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau sampai kalian nanti kegemukan karena kebanyakan makan, ya. Silakan pilih pesertanya. Dan bersiap untuk mengikuti lomba".

**OHS POV:**

"Siapa wakil dari kita?". Kata Tamaki.

"Gimana kalau kak Honey saja?". Sahut Kyoya.

"Bukannya Kak Honey itu jagoan makan cake saja?". Tanya Hikaru.

"Tapi katanya Kak Honey sudah berlatih untuk lomba ini. Jadi kupikir dia pasti sudah siap untuk melawan mereka". Kata Kaoru.

"Ya, udah. Kak Honey saja yang ikut lomba ini. Kak Honey! Ayo cepat siap-siap. Jangan lupa pemanasan dulu, ya!". Kata Tamaki.

"Iya~".

**"GANBATTE HONEY-SENPAI!!!".** Sorak sorai para suporter yang kebanyakan siswi Ouran itu.

**OHS POV End.**

**AFS POV:**

"Siapa wakil kita?". Tanya Tobi.

"Aku mengusulkan Konan aja yang ikut!". Sahut Hidan.

"Ya. Benar. Menurut kualifikasi dan juga perhitungan yang ada Konan memang cocok sekali dengan lomba ini". Kata Kakuzu yang bertugas sebagai bendahara dan sekarang bertugas sebagai pengumpul data.

"Ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Konan bersiaplah untuk mengikuti lomba ini!". Ucap Pein.

"Baik!!!". Jawab Konan.

**AFS POV End.**

**BSc POV:**

"Sekarang kita akan menentukan siapa yang jadi wakil kita. Siapa yang punya usul?". Kata Lelouch selaku pimpinan.

"Aku ada usul". Teriak Suzaku.

"Apa usulmu Suzaku?".

"Aku mengusulka biar Cc aja yang jadi wakil kita. Dia, kan selalu kelihatan nyamil aja di sekolahan. Jadi apa salahnya kalau dia yang ikut lomba ini".

"Hm. Ide bagus. Cc apa kau mau ikut lomba ini?".

"Hmm!?".

"Ayolah Cc kau, khan jago makan. Hm... Baiklah. Jika kau ikut lomba aku akan mentraktirmu 1 buah pizza. Tapi jika kau juga menang maka 2 buah pizza yang menunggumu. Tapi seandainya kau kalah, maka kau hanya ku traktir setengah loyang pizza. Setengahnya ku makan sendiri nanti. Gimana? Kau mau?". Tawar Lelouch.

"Hmm... Baiklah, tapi bener, ya. Janjimu!?".

"Iya bener. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan. Yang ikut lomba ini adalah Cc".

**BSc POV End.**

Singkat cerita.

Wakil dari DHS Jonouchi.

Dari CrAc=Ichijou.

Dari Kr2HS=Renji.

Dari AFA=Kurita (maunya, sich masukin cerberus jadi peserta. Tapi berhubung binatang peliharaan tidak boleh ikutan dan Hiruma tidak punya data tentang panitia. So, apa boleh buat. Main secara fair play aja. Walaupun saya merasa Hiruma tidak bakalan setuju).

Dari AHS=Dark.

Dari AHSA=Izumi.

Dari RAHS=Ikuto.

Dari KnHS=Naruto.

Dari K2HS=L.

Dari ClHS=Domeki.

Mereka pun mulai berbaris dan bersiap.

"Asyik, nich. Bisa makan gratis dan sepertinya enak-enak. Lumayan dari setahun gue belum makan, nich". Kata Naruto. (Kasian amat, sich loe!?).

"Yak. Siap-siap. Setelah aba-aba selesai, maka dimulailah lomba ini. Tapi bagi siapa yang nanti makannya tidak habis ataupun pingsan karena sudah gak kuat makan maka dinyatakan gugur". Jelas Kakashi.

"Yak. Mulai. Bersedia...... Siap...... Mulai!!!".

"DOOORRR!!!". Para peserta pun mulai berlari 50 meter.

Rintangan pertama makan Soup Asparagus Kepiting.

"Ikh. Apa'an, tuch? Kentel-kentel!? Bubur?! Jijay aku". Kata Konan. **(Maklum gak pernah lihat makanan yang kayak begitu dia).**

"Wah. Kayaknya enak, nich!!". Kata Naruto.

"Sudah terlihat, para peserta tengah berusaha untuk memakan Soup Asparagus Kepiting itu". Kata Kakashi sambil memantau pertandingan dengan semangatnya.

"Yak. Sudah terlihat seorang peserta yang sudah selesai menghabiskan Soup Asparagus Kepiting tersebut. Dia dari tim AFS. Dia adalah Konan". Terang Kakashi. (Ternyata doyan juga, tuch anak).

Setelah itu semua peserta pun kembali berlari.

"Rintangan kedua adalah Ramen". Terang Kakashi.

"Wah. Ramen, nich. Favoritku. Siiiip. Dan juga perutku sekarang dah keroncongan, nich". Ucap Naruto dengan semangat membara.

"Ya. Sekarang para peserta sudah mulai mendekati rintangan kedua. Terlihat Naruto lebih dulu memasuki tempat rintangan kedua. Dan dia pun mulai melahap Ramen tersebut". Terang Kakashi dengan semangatnya.

Kemudian selesailah Naruto melahap Ramen itu. Dan dia meneruskan perjalanannya**(Emangnya dirimu mau ke mana?).**

Rintangan ke-3 makan_ Beef Steak with Barbeque Sauce. _

"Sekarang terlihat Konan sedang melahap Steak tersebut. Memang benar Steak itu saaangat enak". Kata Kakashi dengan mata berapi-api.

"Wah!!! Keliyatannya enak, nich. Hmmm, daging sapi berkualitassssss spesial lagi". Kata Konan yang memang dari sononya tidak pernah makan yang beginian.

**AFS Pov:**

"Wah enak banget, tuch Konan. Aku juga mau, nich". Kata Tobi sambil ngiler gak karuan.

"Ah, ngiri nich. Un!?". Komen Deidara.

"Gak kalian doang kali'. Gue juga pengen. Lagian itu benar-benar daging dengan kualitas no. 1, lho! Pengen! Pengen! Pengen! Pengen! Pengen! Pengen!". Teriak Pein sambil nangis gulung-gulung.

Konan yang mendengar tangisan Pein pun tak tega. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Yang kemudian dikirimkannya ke Pein dengan jurus yang dimilikinya. Pein pun menerimannya. Dan dibacanya surat tersebut.

"Ma'af, ya Pein. Tapi kalau aku menyisakan makanan ini, maka aku akan di diskualifikasi, lho. Loe mau tanggung jawab, hah?! (_Death glare mode on_). Jadi diam dan jangan nangis lagi!!(_Background_ petir dan halilintar keluar bertubi-tubi). "I. I. Iya. Baik~".

**AFS Pov End.**

Rintangan 4 _Coleslaw salad._

Rintangan 5 Bolu Gulung.

"Ya~ sejauh ini belum ada satu pun peserta yang gugur. Mereka semua berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tapi masih ada 15 rintangan lagi. Jadi berjuanglah dengan semangat". Komen Kakashi **(kenapa Kakashi jadi banyak omong gini?!).**

Rintangan ke-6 _Strawberry Pudding With Chocolate Sauce._

Rintangan ke-7 _Sour Punch._

"Ya. Inilah minuman yang berasa asam. Terbuat dari buah-buahan yang berasa asam. Seperti Strawberry **(Ichigo),**

"Tuch Ichigo, Loe di panggil, tuch!! Wak kak kak kak!!?". Sindir Renji pada Ichigo, Orange** (Renji),**

"Tuch, loe juga di panggil. Sana cepat! Biar loe di bikin jadi sari buah asam". Ejek Ichigo sejadi-jadinya pada Renji.

Jeruk ,

"Tuch, loe di panggil, tuch! Sana maju cepat. Biar loe dijadi'in sari buah, buah kecut. Ka. Ka. Ka. Ka. Ka. Ka. Ka. Ka. Ka". Bales Ichigo atas sindiran Renji tadi.

,Mangga, pokoknya nich _punch _berasal dari buah-buahan yang berasa kecut, lah!!!". Terang Kakashi.

Rintangan 8 Permen Kapas.

Rintangan 9 Bakso.

"Inilah makanan khas negara Indonesia. Dan juga makanan ini di buat eksklusif oleh orang Indonesia asli. Bisa kita lihat sekarang para peserta sedang mencoba menyantap bakso tersebut dengan saos, sambel dan kecap yang telah disediakan di meja tempat para peserta makan". Fresh News yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Ah. Terlihat ada satu peserta yang kelihatannya sudah sempoyongan. Apakah dia akan gugur ataukah dia akan terus lanjut sampai rintangan terakhir. Kita tunggu saja!!!". Up date Kakashi.

Rintangan 10 _Beef Tail Soup._

"Para peserta terlihat sangat berusaha untuk menghabiskan Soup tersebut". Kata "Oh?! Ada apa!? Kenapa tiba-tiba salah seorang peserta ambruk".**"( Siapakah itu?! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!!!)"**. Author ikut-ikut jadi st.

**Tbc......**

Author: Huf. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Naruto: Eh!? Author kenapa gue gak di liput sama sekali pada waktu pertandingan, sich?!

Author: Jangan tanya ke aku!!! Tanya aja ke yang jadi host!!! Sana! Tanya aja ke gurumu, itu! Emangnya aku yang jadi _host!?_

Naruto: Iya! Iya! Ma'af! Sakura: Apa'an, sich Naruto!? Protes aja melulu. Kita yang gak ikut lomba aja gak di liput. Gak pada protes! Author: Lha yang barusan tadi apa kalau gak protes?

Hiruma: Sialan! Gue gak punya ancaman buat para anak Ouran yang jadi panitia. Author: Kalau semua masuk kesini nanti gak tutup-tutup donk tokonya!? Ya udah. Pokoknya jangan lupa.

All: RnR.

_**See You On The Next Chapter.**_


End file.
